UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 31
This is issue 31 of UFSW Member Apocalypse. This issue is Dutch-Centric. Issue 31 I hugged my arms around my abdomen, trying to warm myself in the cold night. Me, Fitz, and Dixon were camping in an abandoned and looted store. I could hear Dixon’s heavy yet shallow breathing, signaling that he was asleep. “Where do we go from here?” Fitz said, breaking the silence. I sighed as I rested my chin on my arm. Pbr and his men were still out there, and they were probably looking for us. We moved as far away from them as we could, but we were definitely not in the clear yet. “I don’t know, we just keep moving.” I said. I heard Fitz sigh at my answer. “Infected and Mage would have a plan.” He said sadly, making me think back to the events of the battle between our group and Pbr. After that, there was only silence. I decided to try to get some sleep, so I lied down and closed my eyes. Sleep indeed came. … I was startled awake when I heard something around me. I rubbed my eyes, looking around but only seeing pitch black. I picked myself up off of the ground, making some loud noise. Immediately after I stood up, someone started to run away. Running into the lighter shade outside of the store, I saw an unrecognizable man running off with a bag of some of our supplies. “Hey!” I yelled, running after him. I noticed that Fitz and Dixon were still sleeping. I chased the man down the street, gaining on him as he slowed down. When I was only a few feet away from him, he suddenly spun around and pointed a revolver at me with his other hand that wasn’t carrying the bag of supplies. “Back off.” He said. My eyes moved from the bag and then to the man’s face. He was young with white skin and dark brown hair. His face was greased with sweat and his eyes looked anxious. He held the gun up at me with low confidence. “That’s all that we have.” I said, trying to make him rethink his actions. “My group-I mean, I need this stuff.” He said, realizing his mistake. So now he has other people with him. “Look, maybe we can form a trade here, man. Think about it.” I said, swallowing hard. The man thought about, his eyes moving away from me and landing on the bag at his side. This was my chance. I dove towards him, twisting the gun out of his hand and punching him in the mouth. He fell backwards, reacting with only a grunt. The bog dropped at his side, allowing me to grab it and then point the gun at him on the floor. The tables were now turned as fast as they were before. “Now, where’s the rest of your group?” I asked forcefully. The last thing we needed was another bad group following us. He hesitated at first, but when I moved the gun towards his face more he cracked. “Okay okay, just don’t shoot me!” He exclaimed. “We’re staying in an a hospital just a short walk from here.” He said. “How many are there of you?” “Four, including me.” He answered. I sighed. “Get up.” I said, gesturing with the gun. With the bag still in my hand, I made him walk in front of me. My plan was to go and wake up Fitz and Dixon and then see what this hospital group was all about. “You try anything funny, and I shoot you right here.” I threatened. He gulped as we walked back to my camp. … After waking up Fitz and Dixon, the man led the three of us to the hospital building. We found out that the man’s name was Joe. We approached the building cautiously, seeing a man standing outside with an AK-47 in hand. “George, I’m back!” Joe explained as we walked towards the man. The man, George, looked at us a little bit nervously. “Who are they?” He asked. Joe looked at me and I gave him a death stare, telling him to not say anything bad about us. He gulped. “I found them while I was um…Looking for supplies.” Joe answered, rubbing the back of his head. George looked at us. “We don’t want any trouble.” He said. “Neither do we.” Fitz said. I nodded. “We just need supplies. You know, food, water, and something to help his leg.” I said pointing to Dixon’s bad leg. George looked at Joe and then back at us. “What happened to his leg?” He asked. “Got shot by some assholes.” I said. “Are these ‘assholes’ following you?” He asked. “No, they’re long gone.” I lied. We really needed these people to trust us, even though I didn’t fully trust them yet. George sighed. “Alright, fine. You can stay in here for a little while and we’ll help your friend, but then you’ll have to leave.” George said. After a pause, he continued. “I’m George Everett.” “I’m Dutch, This is Fitz and Dixon.” I said. ‘Everett’, wasn’t that Lee’s last name? It didn’t matter. “Come on.” Joe said, now relaxing in my presence. I kept the revolver in my pocket just in case things took a turn for the worse. “Ah, new people?” A man asked when we walked inside. “Yah, they’ll be staying here with us for a little bit.” George answered. “Cool. I’m Zain.” The man said, Me, Fitz, and Dixon introduced ourselves to him. We walked through the building, making it up some steps where we were met with the final member of the group, a young and attractive woman. “Hi, I’m Jessica.” She said smiling. Once again me , Fitz, and Dixon all introduced ourselves to her. Zain walked closer towards me, whispering into my ear “She’s hot, isn’t she? Me, George, and Joe have been trying to gangbang her for months.” He said. I was surprised when I found myself chuckling. “Come on, let’s get Dixon some bandages and medicine.” George said as he walked down towards a room where they kept their medical supplies. I walked with them, wondering what would happen from here on out. Then I reminded myself that Pbr and his men were still out there, likely still trying to hunt us down. Deaths None Category:Uncategorized